spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 93: Council of Waterdeep
Kapitola 93: Council of Waterdeep= Společnost se cestou vzhůru po serpentýnách hradu Waterdeep seznamuje s mužem který je sem přivolal. Hbitý a zbavný stařík jménem Leosin Erlanthar s sebou nese velkou výbavu ale navzdory tomu poskakuje jako mladík. Cestou vzhůru sleduje Společnost obrovské město pod nimi. Hora Waterdeep se tyčí vysoko nad městem. Z ničeho nic celá skupina hrdinu zastaví. Něco sevřelo jejich hrudníky. Nepříjemný pocit. Jako ticho před bouří, jako pocit že je někdo sleduje. S nepříjemným pocitem se hrdinové rozhlížejí. Město to cití také. Komplet celá hlubina pod nimi utichla. Není slyšet jediný pták, jediný obchodník z ulice, dokonce i moře utichlo. Svíravý pocit vydrží ještě několik vteřin a potom zmizí stejně z nenadání jako přišel. Vrátí se zvuk, moře znovu šplouchá, dole se plaší koně a Bexley sleduje stovky ptáků jak odlétají ze střech města. Vyděšená Společnost se rozhlíží, ale nezdá se že by někdo měl vysvětlení. Několika členům dojde že podobný pocit, ačkoliv ne ve stejné síle už zažily. Bylo to na oslavách Midsummer. Hrdinové dorazí až nahoru k hradu kde na ně čeká Leosin. Téměř jako školák sleduje jejich výrazy. Na levé straně nádvoří stojí 30vysoká socha která, podle stop, vypadá že umí chodit. Giant Statue of Waterdeep Leosin vysvětlí že se jedná o poslední z chodících obrovských soch Waterdeepu. Byla prý přemístěna k hradu kvůli jejich bezpečí. “A támhle to je taky super!” Monk ukazuje na druhou stranu na utlou věž. U věže se vznáší kostlivec z levitujcích kostí. Leosin vysvětluje že nikdo neví jak se muž jmenuje ale můžou za to ochrany Ahghaironovy věže. Dříve si prý s mrtvolou chodily hrát děti, šťouchat do kostí a tak, ale dnes už je to zakázané. “Mno tak jdeme... “ pronese s úsměvem Leosin a pokyne Kormacovi směrem k věži. Půl-ork tuší zradu, ale stejně krok udělá, Leosin se rozesměje a pokračuje s hrdiny směrem do hradu. Zde na ně čeká uředník který má zkontrolovat jejich jména. V levé části hradu, kam se nechystají, je k viděni dokonalá zmenšenina celého města, domeček od domečku. Dagger se chvilku s mužem dohaduje o svém jméně a potom jsou spolu s Leosinem vpuštěni do velkého sálu kterému dominu obrovský kulatý stůl v jeho středu. Tapisérie po stranách ukazuje bývalé důležité Open Lordy a Masked Lordy. Lords of Waterdeep Hrdinové si dávají malou přednášku o tom jak funguje politický systém Hlubiny než setkání začne. Muž který Společnost uvedl do sálu začíná dlouhé představování členů Councilu. Open Lady Mage of Waterdeep Laeral Silverhand, one of the Seven Sisters, blessed by mystra. Pledged Resources: Waterdeep’s Army and concript troops. Last Open Lord of Waterdeep, The Lord Protector of Neverwinter and Leader of the Lords’ Aliance Lord Dagult Neverember. Pledged Resources: Neverwinter conscript troops and mercenaries from around the world. Son of Banak Brawanvil, Former King of Mithral Hall, Lords’ Aliance delegate for the dwarves of the North, including Citadel Adbar and Citadel Felbarr Ambassador Connerad Brawnanvil. Pledged Resources: Dwarf soldiers and dwarf-forged arnaments and siege weapons. Leader of the Flaming Fist, Delegate of the Military might of Baldur’s Gate Marshall Ulder Ravengard. Pledged resources: Flaming Fist warriors and expert advisers to train conscript troops. The King of the Misty Forest and delagate for the high Forest King Melandrach Pledged Resources: Elven Eldritch Knights Son of Alustriel Aerasumé, leader of the Knights in Silver, wizard and the High Lord of the Silver Marches, Ruler of Silverymoon and High Marshal of the Argent Legion, High Lord Methrammar Aerasumé. Pledged Resources: Army of Silverymoon (Knights in Silver) and Silverymoon conscript troops. Representative for Daggerford, Purple Dragon Knight of Cormyr Sir Isteval Pledged Resources: The might of Cormyr, including purple Dragon Knights and War Wizards .. and Leosin Erlanthar. Společnost jen čeká kdy budou představeni oni a jejich předpoklad je nezklame. Lord Neverember, (který si přinesl vlastní křeslo) za ně slíbil velkou část jejich armády, jejich hrdiny a dokonce “jeho” létající loď. Celá council of Waterdeep se nakonec ukáže způsob jak ze Společnosti dostat co nejvíce jejich zdrojů. Leosin Erlanthar popisuje problém Tyranie Draků. Jak se ukáže vše odstartovala smrt jednoho z masked lordů, ale hlavní problém je v alianci Cultu Draka a Červených Čaroděju z Thay. Podle Informací se zdá že Cult of the Dragon se snaží na Toril vyvolat samotnou Tiamat, bohyni draků. Kormac vyjmenovává některá jejich setkání s draky a Alex mu připomíná že SG2 ve svých začátcích zažili samotný Cult Draka. U Venomfanga. Společnost se také seznámí se skupinou která pomáhala s boji s draky v začátcích povstání kultu draka. Gobliní Bardka jménem Tywola, Elfka Barbar Klér, Warlock Dragonborn jménem Kathorio a Dwarfka se sedmi classami jménem Sněhorka prý odtajnili vekou část plánu Severína, vůdce Kultu Draka. Leosin také vysvětluje zvuk Draakhornu, podivného zařízení které hrdinové slyšeli cestou nahoru k hradu. Kormac zahnaný do rohu vysvětluje důležitost boje s kulty, mluví o zkáze osudu a nechání společnosti na jejím úkolu, ale nakonec slíbí několik jednotek pro boj s draky. Drexu, až se vrátí. Třicet namíchaných jednotek. Pedra (v případě že se mu bude chtít) i s létající lodí. Slíbí Supplies a jídlo. Methrammar Aerasumé nahlásí svého syna Ettiena kterého společnost “ztratila” a dobrovolně se přihlásí Kira a Allanon. Návrh předání krakenů a informací se neuchytí. Krakeny nechtějí a zároveň lady mage silverhand nechce mít nic společného se Zhentarim. Council nakonec skončí velice unáhleně a všichni vyrážejí pryč. Hrdinové pomalu vyrazí dolů z hradu Waterdeep a dole si najmou povoz s půčíkem který je veze skrze město. Hned za první zatáčkou jsou ovšem zastaveni davem který stojí vedle muže který má vlasy jako těstovinu a vedle něj na krabici stojí modron. Společnost dostává prohlídkovou jízdu, je jim ukázáno několik památek a dokonce si vyslechnou pověst o Asmaghově uličce. Tato ulička se táhne jížně ze Selduth Street skrze vnitřek bloku mezi Street of Silver a Warriors Way. Tato ulice koncí na jihu v Plafrey Lane. Byla prý pojménována po lékárníkovi který “vzkétal” ve Waterdeep 37 nějakých šedesát zim nazpět. Otravoval jedem lidi a pohřbíval své oběti v noci tak že zvedal velké kameny této uličky a umisťoval jejich těla pod ně a potom odvážel hlínu ve své vozíku. Poté co byl objeven a popraven, našla pod těmito dlaždicemi hlídka přes 80těl. Je to starý Hlubinný vtip říkat Asmaghovi Ambassador protože jak se říká “Přivedl do města tolik lidí..” Půlčík se začne a až za chvilku mu dojde že vtip nedává přespolním smysl. “Víte.. Město, se u nás říká Městu Mrtvých, Hlubinnému hřbitovu..” Hrdinové Minou Aurořin shop kde se dá koupit vše a dorazí do Zpívajícího Meče, jedné z nejoblíbenějších hospod hlubiny.. Vignette: The Bard and the Modron “The cykle which culminates in the grand march concludes and repeats in just twenty days, five hours, thirty-three minutes, twelve second…” “Jasně! Jasně, díky.. “ vezme fakt na vědomí frajerský, slušně oblečený lidský muž s podivnými vlasy. Mávne svou pravou ruku jemně vzduchem s grácií showmana, jeho prsty roztáhnuté, indikujíc davu obchodníků, měšťanů a lapků že by měli dobře poslouchat co chce mužův společník - modron, říct dále. “A…” řekne muž modronovi. “Můžeš nám říct co přesně znamená tenhle Velký Pochod o kterém mluvíš” Krabicovité oči modron se rozostří a znovu zaostří, aniž by přerušily pohled do neidentifikovatelného místa nad davem. I když podivná bytost zůstává pevně bez pohybu a bez výrazu, ti kteří rozumí modroní fyziologii a psychologii jako jeho lidský přítel vidí chvilkové zaseknutí a slyší cvaknutí koleček které dává podivný pocit přemýšlení od robota. “This means,” řekne robot svým dokonale odcizeným monotónním hlasem, “that after the time listed comes to pass, the One and the Prime will open the gates of Mechanus to the multiverse, ushering in all of my kind on pan-dimensional march sweeeping through all possible lands, culminating and concluding only when the will of the One and the Prime has reached its fruition.” Sicho nepochopení přikryje celý dav. Majitelé obchodů si vymění pohledy s chudáky. Je zde cítit že bylo vyřčeno něco velké důležitosti, ale nikdo neví co to přesně bylo. Lidský společním modrona si uhladí své těstovinové vlasy a vydá slabý výdech. “Ale jasně.. Ale co to znamená pro tento dobrý lid?” “The march of modron armies and workers will pass through these lands, and through this city.” odpovídá Modron, “Buildings and infrastructure may be levelled to allow the march to proceed. Those resisting the march’s progress will be dipatched.” Ticho jiného druhu zavalí dav. Nyní je jejich pozornost uchvácena, nervózní a vážná. Tam kde předtím viděli pouze kuriozitu, je nyní hrozba jejich stylu života. “Of course,” pokračuje Modron, “you have my assurance that the elimination of elements resistant to the march will be conducted in as orderly a fashion as possible.” Ticho ještě moment pokračuje a pak najednou celý dav vybuchne v šílenství. Obchodníci kříčí za ušlé zisky, matky za ztracené domovy, žebráci kvůli svým jídlům, všichni křičí ve víru zvuků který se rozlévá za okolní rohy a přitahuje další a další chodce. S tím nejmenším z úsměvů zvedne modronův společník ruku a trpělivě čeká. Potom co měli možnost popustit svůj hněv a vztek se dav uklidní. Zřejmě je tu k slyšení více. Dav se utiší. “Pojištění” řekne muž. “Pojištění?!” zakvíli zlomený hlásek někde zezadu davu “Ano! Pojištění! Modroní pojištění!” pronese muž vesele, jeho showmanship v absolutní ráži. “Za pouhé dva zlaté na člověka, nemusíte ztratit jedinou ze svých věcí. Až neodvratný pochod příjde do města za pouhý měsíc..” “Twenty days, five hours, thirty-three minutes..” opravuje muže modron “Až neodvratný pochod příjde do města za MÉNĚ jak měsíc” pokračuje muž “prostě sepíšete vše co modroni zničili v jejich jistě řádném stylu. Jestli budete mít zaplacené pojištění, prostě přinesete ten list ke mně a všechny ztráty budou vykompenzovány. Mumlání se táhne davem. Zatímco většina žebráku zamručí a zavrhne jednoduchého podvodníka, stále více lidí šahá do jejich peněženek a váčků a zlaté mince nacházejí cestu k prstům muže. Kormac a ostatní se do toho vkládají se Zónou pravdu a Alex se snaží muže přinutit ke lži, ten vědom si kouzla, se drží spíše potichu a vše rychle dokončuje. Modron sleduje celý tento obchod i snahu o odhalení s klidným zmatením. Je mu divné že ho jeho lidský společník požádal aby specificky vynechal počet let do velkého pochodu, ale modron si umí přestavit že roky jsou nesignifikantní množství času pro lidi. Přesto se v zádní části jeho oddělené mysli převaluje myšlenka že musí existovat poněkud “řádnější” způsob jak si vydělávat. Skupina dorazí do Zpívajícího meče, kde si objednají Ohně Mirabaru, divokou trpasličí whisky která se po klepnutí zapálí. Kormac a ostatní si připíjejí na boj proti kultům. Bexley roznáší fámy o příchodu masked lorda a Dagger vyrazí na stupínek sáhnout na prastarý meč který dává hostinci název. Po přezpívání vlastní písně která u štamgastů nesklízí úspěch se Dagger nechává ovládnout mečem a začíná zpívat pod spellem meče který s ním vyletí do vzduchu. Píseň Meče Při zpěvu štamgasti svou oblíbenou píseň předvádějí a celkově blbnou. Dagger eventuelně dozpívá a alkohol je hostinského který evidentně s kšefty problémy nemá. Skupina večeří dobrou želví polévku přímo z krunýře a v noci dorazí mladá učednice Vajry Safahr, jménem Laraelra Harsard. Hrdinové se veselí a užívají si volného dne a potom se svým hobbitem vyrazí do Nefritového džbánu kde se prý každý vyspí do zlatova. Hostinec je drahý a krásný. Každý z mužů dostane ženu která se o něj stará a Bexley dokonce dostane speciální zahradu na střede Džbánu. Hostinec dokazuje svou snobskost na každém kroku. Pivní sudy a krevety v ledu na pokoji, obrovské lázně a vše čeho se hrdinové dotknou je okamžitě vyhozeno a nahrazeno. Skupina usíná v klidu a bezpečí neklidného a nebezpečného města. Underdark Chronicles: Kurr’s Gnoll pack Maex a ostatní v Underdarku pokračují skrze dlouhé tunely. Sai začíná mít podezření že jsou tunely magické, ale nic tomu nenasvědčuje. Po dni bloudění narazí skupina na směčku Gnollů vedenou větším Gnollem v armoru. Celá smečka opakuje podivnou kombinaci slov. Pedro jehož rameno nyní hlásí útoky dopředu, Sai který má stále problémy se rychle pohybovat a Maex se prosekají skrze gnolly jako by to bylo máslo. Jejich vůdce se jim vzdá. Představí se jako Kurr a prý je může někam odvézt. Předtím poprosí svého boha o odpuštění. Maex je sice proti ale Sai souhlasí že se bez Gnolla z Labirinthu nedostanou. Jeho nabídka je přijata a Maex ho vede na vodítku. Hrdinové vyrazí k něčemu čemu Kurr říká Filthriddens. Cestou ovšem trpí na nedostatek jídla. Druhý den narážejí na jeskyni plnou kostí a celou cestu se setkávají s mrtvolami za které je zodpovědný Kurr a jeho smečka. U jedné z nich leží mrtvá hyena. V poslední chvíli nachází hrdinové jeskyni plnou svítících tyček a Sai se obětuje a jednu z nich vyzkouší. Jeho wildmagic v underdarku je sice slabší, ale i tak mu stihl proměnit hlavní zbraň na piliny a zařídit že se jeho Iluze nedají ovládat. Druhé ráno je Sai stále naživu. Hrdinové dají dohromady dostatek zásob na zbytek cesty. Fire Lichen Underdark Chronicles: Gallery of Angels O pár dní později skupina dorazí do jeskyně plné krápníků a kamených andělů. Underdark Chronicles: Filthriddens=